


Revisit

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, continuation of precious fic, sorry for any typos or grammar fails, take place after a happy ending sort of?, there may be some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: He remembered these trees, the leaves in various shades of scarlet, the tranquil and pleasant, yet also slight melancholic feeling it nowadays gave him.Jevil wandered down the familiar path hand in hand with Seam, the big purple cat that he loved so much even after everything they'd been through. He, the ex-magician. Him, the ex-jester.





	Revisit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to my previous fic [Stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638962). Enjoy!

He remembered these trees, the leaves in various shades of scarlet, the tranquil and pleasant, yet also slight melancholic feeling it nowadays gave him.

Jevil wandered down the familiar path hand in hand with Seam, the big purple cat that he loved so much even after everything they'd been through. He, the ex-magician. Him, the ex-jester. 

Although that statement was no longer correct. In fact, they still put on their little shows and performances together. Seam was still doing his impressive magic tricks and Jevil was still playing the fool, making the audience laugh as much as ever, if not more.  
However, nowadays both the audience and themselves felt brighter, more free. Perhaps thanks to the fact that they were no longer confined to hold their performances neither in the card castle nor the dark world. In fact -and to their combined surprise- the duo found the most joy when they got to perform for the lightners in the light world - which was also the place where they spent most of their time nowadays. 

But today they'd both decided to pay a revisit to a place they hadn't been to in a long time, a place very special to the both of them. 

"Almost there..." 

Seam's low, raspy voice gently broke the silence they'd shared whilst reminiscing of times past. Both of them remembering the times they'd spent in the areas they passed by on their walk through the dark world towards their destination.

Jevil nodded.

"Oh, I recognize it, recognize it indeed." 

The little jester recognized the stars twinkling in the deep darkness surrounding the path they walked on, as did Seam. They continued walking until they both saw it, the absence of stars next to the path - and they headed into the darkness together.

They went through that darkness without any hesitation until they emerged onto another, less known path. They were now in a place known only to them - and a few select heroes (although nowadays both Seam and Jevil referred to them as their friends). 

They walked onwards until they reached the oh-so-familiar bend that lead them down a smaller path which lead to a treasure chest. Their chest. And a treasued one it was! 

Through the good times and the bad, this treasure chest had held their most important belongings. Yet, neither of them had visited it together since before their world had become darker, yet darker. Now that it was all over and everything had become lighter, yet lighter once more, they’d both agreed on finally revisiting this place again. It felt like an important step in healing the wounds left on both their souls after the insane ordeals they’d been through. 

“Did you bring them, them?” Jevil asked as he glanced up at his fluffy purple companion. 

“Of course.” Seam replied with a gentle smile, looking down at the small jester. 

He pulled out a pair of somewhat worn-looking playing cards from one of the pockets of his robe. To anyone else, those cards would’ve held little meaning, it wasn’t even a whole set and the cards in particular were the kind that were often left out of the game, the jokers. To Jevil and Seam however, these cards meant a great deal. Not only did these cards represent them both but they were also their most treasured possessions and it was about time they were returned to their rightful place. 

“Would you do the honors?” Seam asked. 

Jevil nodded and took a tiny step forward, reaching out a small purple gloved hand and opening the chest. Once again it was empty of any treasure, waiting to be completed. At least, that’s how Jevil and Seam has chosen to see things. 

Seam handed Jevil the black joker before he knelt down next to Jevil and the treasure chest. The not-so ex magician and not-so ex jester glanced at each other for a brief moment, exchanging smiles which portrayed silent emotions that only they could fully comprehend, before gingerly placing both the red and black joker cards back into the treasure chest once again. 

A short moment passed before Seam reached out a paw, gently closing the chest. Having finally returned their cards to this special place felt...powerful, it felt like they finally got to tie that untied knot, a knot that never should have been untied in the first place. Kneeling then and there right next to his dear companion and partner, Seam was sure Jevil felt the same. 

“Finally back where they belong. Ha ha...I just hope I won’t have to remove them…. again…”

Seam broke the silence with what was supposed to be a light hearted joke about what he’d had to do with their cards when he had to put one of the pieces of the key to Jevil’s prison in the chest instead, thinking he’d be able to joke about it now, since joking about these things often made them feel less heavy and more bearable for the old cat. However, actually being here with Jevil where all these things has happened, the memories - both good and bad- made Seam feel his throat tighten and he was suddenly unable to fight back the tears that started to trail down from his eye.

“...Seam?” Jevil’s eyes widened as he realized Seam had suddenly started crying. 

“I- I’m sorry Jevil, I didn’t think I’d…” As Seam paused he felt two small arms wrap around him as Jevil was quick to move over to comfort him. 

“It… still hurts. That I had to do that...to you, to us.” Seam mumbled as he returned the hug.

Jevil felt a mix of both guilt and compassion as he continued to comfort his dear partner. The guilt he directed inwards at himself as he felt responsible for what had happened and the never ending compassion he felt towards Seam. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad Seam...the fault was, was...it all on my side silly, silly!” Jevil replied, his grasp on Seam’s warm fabric tightening as he too felt tears welling up in his eyes, unable to hold them back. 

They wiped away each other’s tears and they both stayed silent for a moment to collect themselves in their shared embrace. 

Seam’s expression eventually turned contemplative. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke;

“Perhaps... it would be better to think of it like this; what happened to us was like a very unfair game we were both forced to play...and we got dealt some really bad cards to play with and we both lost. It was neither your fault or mine, because we were just playing the game, like we always do.”

“Oh… when you put it that way, way...yes, I think I can agree with that. that.” Jevil nodded, taking in this new insight before he added:

“Let’s play it right this time, time. Just because one game ends, doesn’t mean you can’t start a new one, one!” The imp exclaimed and began to chuckle, a chuckle that was soon joined by the soft laughter coming from Seam in response. 

“You’re absolutely right, you strange yet clever little man.” The purple cat replied.

They looked at each other, their gazes lingering as an air of tenderness grew between them. 

Surprisingly, Jevil was the one who spoke the question that lingered on both their minds at that moment;

“...May I kiss you again, again...here where the stars don’t shine, shine?” 

“You may.” 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Seam leaned down towards Jevil, who floated up at an equally unhurried pace until their lips finally met in a soft and affectionate kiss.


End file.
